ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time For Some Predators
This is the sixth episode of Ben 10 Evolution Generation. Plot The episode starts on Aranhaschimmia, the homeworld of the Arachnichimps. Khyber is seen walking on a bridge. Suddenly a root shark breaks the bridge and tries to eat Khyber but he moves to the side and jumps on top of the root shark. He uses the neuro grip to knock out the root shark. Khyber scans the root shark into a watch that looks suspiciously like the Nemetrix. Khyber: Finally, I have all the predators I need to match Tennyson's aliens! THEME SONG! The scene shifts to Ben in his new car, Kevin in his car and Rook in his newly modified Proto Truck 2.0. They are all racing to the "campsite". Gwen is in Kevin's car. Kai is in Ben's car and Rayona is in Rook's Proto Truck. In Kevin's car. Gwen: Do you guys really have to do this? Ben(On radio): Totally. Rook(Also on radio): Yes, Ms. Tennyson. I had warned the two not to do this but they wanted to get themselves humiliated. Kevin: Funny.(Speeds ahead of the Proto Truck 2.0) Try that! Ben's car passes Kevin's car and Rook's Proto Truck. In Ben's car. Ben: Hah! I'm gonna cream them! Kai: Can we just hurry up and get to the campsite. Ben: Don't worry. We'll be the first ones there. Kai:(Sighs) Boys. In Rook's Proto Truck. Rook: Do not worry, Rayona. I will win. Rayona: Is this really necessary? Ben and Kevin(On radio) and Rook: YES! Kai and Gwen(On radio) and Rayona: Boys. The scene skips ahead to evening when Ben, Kai, Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Rayona are at the campsites, which was in a forest. The fire is seen burning. Ben: This is so boring! Kai: I like it. No baddies that- Gwen: -that come to kill you? Kai: Yeah, that. Ben: Yeah, about that... Kevin: Tennyson, shut up! Rayona: Okay, what are you guys hiding? Rook: Nothing you need to worry about, Rayona. Kai: Just spill it! Ben: Uh..Fine. Okay, so this isn't really a camping trip. We...uh- Kevin: We're looking for somebody, okay! Gwen: Last night at the Plumber Base, Khyber came. Rook: He did not steal anything which was surprising but- Ben: -He left a note. For me to come here. Kai: Ugh. So this is really a mission? Ben: Sort of...Yeah, it is. Rook: But the weird thing is Khyber is still in- Gwen: plumber custody. Rayona: I really thought this was gonna be- Kai: Something good? Yeah, same here. Ben: I'm sorry, okay? Kai: Why'd you invite me, if it was just a mission? Ben: I haven't really been able to...you know, meet you. Kai: Awww, that's sweet. Voice: Enjoy him while he lasts. The gang see Khyber behind them. Khyber: Because this is the last time you see him. Ben: You wish! Gwen: Rook, check his cell. Rook does that. Rook: He....is still in his cell. Kevin: What?! Kai: How's that possible? Rayona: Don't ask me. Khyber: Stop your bickering! Ben: What? U mad bro? Everybody stares at Ben. Ben: What? Kai: Really. Ben: Alright, Khyber. You wanna use that Nemetrix on yourself, again? Khyber: Oh No. Not after the last one. Kevin: What is wrong with you?! Suddenly a Khyber's new pet come from behind Khyber. His new pet looks like a Panuncian but without the mane and twice as large as a panuncian. Rook: Amazing! A- Ben: Let's do this!(Slaps Omnitrix and transforms) Echo Echo! Rook: Ben, I would advise you to- Khyber: Don't ruin the surprise. Echo Echo: Whatever!(Sonic screams) Take that! Khyber's new dog is unaffected. Khyber: I would like you to meet Jaguar. Echo Echo: Jaguar? Like the animal? Khyber: Why do you think Jaguars are so rare on earth? Rayona: Because they are going extinct? Khyber: NO! Jaguars are the natural predators of Sonorosians! Echo Echo:(Gulps) That's Echo Echo's species! Right on cue the Jaguar ran at Echo Echo, who duplicated into 3 and also ran, beginning the chase. Echo Echo 1 and 3: Ahhhhhhh! Echo Echo 2: Help me! Kai(Smiling): This could actually be fun. Gwen(Smirking): I know right. So while the three Echo Echo's ran away with the three Jaguars behind them, Rook and Kevin started fighting Khyber. And Kai, Gwen and Rayona got out beach chairs and watched the boys fight(Seriously). The scene shifts to the three Echo Echos still running from the Jaguar. The three Echo Echos come to three caves. Each Echo Echo goes a different way while the Jaguar comes to a stop. The Jaguar splits into three and each Jaguar follows each Echo Echo. The scene shifts again to Kevin(Rock Form) and Rook fighting Khyber while the girls are watching them while eating popcorn. Rook hits Khyber across the face with his leg. Khyber: You will pay for that. Kevin: Try him.(Hits Khyber with a hammer hand across the face and throws him back several feet) You know what? Try me. Khyber: I will.(Shoots a net from his gun while he gets up) Kevin(Stuck under the net): Get me out of here! Rook frees Kevin while the three Echo Echos come running with the three Jaguars behind them. The Echo Echos crash into Rook and Kevin. Echo Echo 3: Ahhhh! Echo Echo 2: Oof! Echo Echo 1: I'm not saying anything. Kai: You just did! Khyber whistles and the Jaguar turns back into one and returns to Khyber. The Echo Echos time out. Ben(Getting Up): Finally! Kevin and Rook get up. Gwen: You did know that you could've just transformed, right? Ben: Aw man! Kai(Laughing): That's a no. Kevin: Can we just end this! Ben: Totally!(Transforms)Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt turns into a ball and charges at the Jaguar. But the Jaguar turns into a giant version of Cannonbolt whose skin is completely padded to shield from Cannonbolt. He has a mouth on his stomach and no eyes and just a nose on his face. Cannonbolt, who is going to fast to stop, hits the Jaguar/Cannonbolt but the Jaguar/Cannonbolt is not affected and he turns into a ball with Cannonbolt inside! Kai(Stands Up): Ben! Rook punches Khyber and Kevin slams into Khyber with enough force and rips him in two! Rook and Kevin electrical wire within the now in two pieces Khyber. Kevin: He was a robot!? Rook: Interesting.(Checks his Proto Tool and sees the "real" Khyber in his cell). How is this possible? Kevin(Sees Cannonbolt being consumed): We have to help Ben! Kevin and Rook run to help Ben but the Jaguar/Cannonbolt suddenly lets go of Cannonbolt who is getting bigger by the second. Then Cannonbolt's body starts to change as he grows into Way Big. Way Big: Way Big!(Picks up the Jaguar and throws him several miles away from the scene) And that's the end of that chapter! The scene skips ahead to tomorrow morning when Ben and Co. are packing up and ready to leave. Ben: That was a good camping trip(Thinks) Huh, Miss Tennyson? Kai(Blushing): Shut Up! A few minutes later Ben's car, Kevin's car and the Proto Truck 2.0 drive away. A figure in the shadows is seen. Figure: That one was a failure. The figure comes out of the shadows and is revealed to be.......Khyber! Kyber: I guess it's time to try a different approach. The scene shifts to show Khyber(!) in his cell at the Plumber base. Khyber: Can I get some food? THE END Major Events * Khyber makes his ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. * The Jaguar makes his first appearance. * Echo Echo and Cannonbolt make their ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. * Kai and Rayona make their ''Evolution Generation ''appearance. * It is revealed that the Khyber in the cell is a clone. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green * Rook Blonko * Rayona * Kevin Levin * Gwen Tennyson Villains * Khyber * Jaguar Aliens Used * Echo Echo * Cannonbolt Trivia * It is revealed that Jaguars are not an earth species. Category:Episodes